Witch Musume Zero: Fragmentary Lives
by Blazrman
Summary: Three months before the Witches came to the real world. Everyone had their lives in their normal routine. However, The Six Protagonists, along with Aulis Johannes Juutilainen and Kariya Kiritsugu who are struggling in the modern society and their discontented lives. What will thier lives thrive for. A road to glory or ruin?
**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Also, I want to give you a reminder that this story is going to be a prequel to the main story. The title with "Zero" on it. This means this is a prequel or the prologue to the story. I've decided to create a prologue that will have less witches in it but a lot of mentionings on Witches such as Manga, Anime, and Light Novels. Yes, the story is going to be dark like Fate/Zero. However, this story will focus on Six Protagonist plus Two new protagonists. That would be the total of Eight Characters, each with their own chapters that will take place three months before the Witches arrived to the real world. However, it's going to involve an ongoing rumor about something strange going on in Japan. While others are just having their normal lives as usual. Now then, let's start the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Witch Musume Zero: Fragmentary Lives**

Zero/0ne- **I** chigo **K** azuraba

" _There is no good or bad. But thinking makes it so."_

* * *

3/8/2015 **Food Mart, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

 ***Persona 2 Innocent Sin PSP OST- Seven Sisters High School**

 **Ichigo's POV**

"Thank you very much." I said to the store clerk in a normal tone as I walked out of the store. I was carrying a bag of food for cooking.

The city is sure busy today, I'm far from my home, though. Also, I was wearing a blue hoodie and black sweatpants. I had black hair, brown eyes, clean face, and that's all I know. Well, The name's **Ichigo Kazuraba**. 20-years old. Born in March 28, 1995. Height, 168 centimeters. Weight, 58 kilograms. Occupation? I'm a manga artist. That's my only hobby. Did I graduated High School and moved on? Yes, I have. Did I ever stop being a Manga Artist? Not really, I'm still continuing my hobby. I created my first manga that I never showed it to anyone or published it on the internet. The manga had no title at all. But the genre? It's an modern fantasy. The story details? It sucks. Yes, I know it sucks. As long as I keep improving, my skills will greatly improve if I wish to keep this up. Now, I'll give you a few details about me. I was born and raised in Minato. It was my home that I cared about, I sometimes visit Akihabara if I have free time. Now then, It's getting cloudy here today.

"Hmm… Maybe I should go home, I guess. The rain is going to pick up, though." I said to myself as I kept walking to head home.

* * *

3/8/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

"I'm home." I said to myself as I closed the door.

Yet, no one is there. My parents? My dad died in a fatal crash. And my mom? She moved overseas to US because she left me alone to take care of my parent's house. If my mom ever comes back to Japan, I'd be happy. But in reality, she won't. My mom left me after I graduated high school four years ago. Yet, everything is different for me in this world. A world of reality where people work and spend time with their family, friends, and cousins. Yet, I'm all alone, doing my hobby as a manga artist. So I placed my food that I buyed and put it in the fridge at the kitchen. After that, I walked into my room that is clean as usual. I looked at my table covered with papers that is manga related. My art is a bit average than it expected. Besides, nothing's changed after all. I've been doing manga art since High School. Plus I was not a fan of the school's Art Club. I only learned to draw manga on the internet. So I approached to my bed and relaxed on it to take a rest. Geez, I feel tired...

"Why do I feel so… sleepy… *yawn*" I said myself as I yawned. So then, I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep as everything is black… Well, this is basically my day after all.

* * *

 **Opening - oath sign by LiSA from Fate/Zero (English ver. by Rikatwoo)**

*Piano plays*

The scene opens where the the motion was moving forward to see the water reflection until the motioned looked up to see the midnight skies with the Rainbow Bridge at Minato, Tokyo, Japan as it passed through the bridge as it aimed towards the skies as it shows the logo [ **Witch Musume Zero: Fragmentary Lives/** **魔女娘ゼロ：断片的生活** ]

Countless times I try

I stop and start to find a path through the dark

Ichigo Kazuraba was seen walking through the Shibuya Crossing as a lot of people were walking doing their busy lives as Ichigo was holding the Strike Witches Manga as he was reading it.

Stumbling through my tears

My doubts and fears

My way back inside your heart

Gou Tatsumi was seen sparring with Kariya Kiritsugu in the kendo dojo as Kariya tired as Gou wipes the sweat of from his head as he smiled.

Though the odds are low, I'm breaking through

You know I do it for you

Matthew E. Yeager was seen in a airsoft arena as he fired his airsoft rifle and took down an enemy as he puts his airsoft gun to his shoulders. Then, Aulis Johanna Juutilainen was seen in the war zone at middle east as he busted down the door as he raised and aimed his weapon.

When you're by my side, I'm justified

There's nothing I can't do.

Alain Lebled was seen walking around the neighborhood at Sedan, France. Then Reiner Braun was teaching kids to play basketball. And lastly Niko Kruschev all alone playing piano in the living room.

I'll stand and fight through the sorrow

Pick up my dreams, face tomorrow

Yoshika Miyafuji, Lynette Bishop, Perrine H. Clostermann, Charlotte E. Yeager, Francesca Lucchini, Gertrud Barkhorn, Erica Hartmann, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Sanya V. Litvyak, Hattori Shizuka, and Heidemarie W. Schnaufer was seen flying through the skies with their Strikers, activated familiars, and their respective weapons. Then, Mio Sakamoto was seen in a Dojo at Yokosuka, Fuso as she was doing kendo practice.

Make this curse unwind like a rope

Kariya was seen standing on the rooftops with a sheathed katana in a midnight in Minato as the winds were swaying.

And turn our fate into chance

A mysterious serial killer, Tomari Uryuu was seen sitting alone in an abandoned apartment with corpses and blood everywhere as he stood up with a revolver on his right hand as he smiled slyly at the front as he activates his familiar which turns out to be a seagull like the witches did.

To hope

Ichigo was seen in his backyard as he lends out his hand at the moon.

Our ties make us braver, for nothing is greater

Holding you is all I wish

Kariya and Tomari was seen fighting at the top of the Rainbow Bridge as their weapons clashed as Kariya's Katana clashed with Tomari's Revolver as he blocked it. Then, Ichigo was seen running in the neighborhood at Minato.

I promise I'll be there through each lonely night

Someday I will make this right

Gou was seen resting alone in a dojo during the night time, Alain was seen looking at the daytime view of the Eiffel Tower, Matthew was seen riding on his motorcycle at a lonely road during the daytime, Reiner was seen visiting the Luftwaffe base as he was at the gate, Niko was seen walking through the blizzard in his winter outfit, And then Aulis was seen alone in his quarters as he was carrying his family photo.

For love and for honor, I carry the future

Faith leading me through the dawn

I'll go on

Kariya was knocked down as he dodge rolled the incoming shots from Tomari as Kariya swung his sword again to attack as Kariya was doing a war cry which transitions to Gou beating Kariya in a kendo practice.

If I fall I'll get up again 'til the end

The Witches were seen fighting against a Neuroi as they're liberating Karlsland as Yoshika uses her witch shield as everything has gone bright.

Out of this nightmare

Then it shows the Shibuya Crossing with no people around as there was a floating black ball in the sky.

Evermore onward, this is the oath I swear

The Eight Protagonist then turned around to see the 501st Witches at the Rainbow Bridge as they looked at each other then shows a final scene with Ichigo's drawn paper with a Strike Witches manga on the top.

* * *

3/9/2015 **Animate Anime Store, Sunshine City, Osaka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- Junes**

It's daytime, nothing special at this moment. What i'm doing here? Just to find some manga and anime to find that will catch my interest. Yet, this is my favorite store that I know, there's even the Attack on Titan sword in the glass case. Is it sharp? I don't know. But, I'm only here to check out some stuff that I want to buy to learn about the art and their story details. So, I proceeded about two floors to check out. Ahh, the Manga/Anime section, my favorite. I was checking out manga that I want to buy. Let's see… The Asterisk War? Nope? Fate/Zero? Heard of that, but never read it.

"H-Hey! That's my manga! I got it first!" The teen kid exclaimed.

"No, I touched it first! And it's mine!" The otaku adult exclaimed back

Huh? Are these two… fighting for a manga called Sword Art Online? Seriously? Just then, the adult snatches it away from him as he walked away. I approached to the teen if he's ok.

"Hey, are you alright?" I said to him as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah… I'm good." The teen replied back. "Umm… Who are you?"

"Oh, the name's Ichigo Kazuraba. Nice to meet you." I introduced to him.

"Hideki… Hideki Nobunaga. I'm still in Year 2 at High School. I'm part of the archery club, though." Hideki introduces himself. Always Nobunaga, huh?

"Well then, I suppose you're ok. Say, was that the Sword Art Online manga that you two been fighting?" I said to Hideki as he nodded.

"Yeah, it's my favorite series that I loved. You know? Being trapped in a virtual reality MMORPG game?" Hideki said to me.

"Umm… I see…" I replied.

"Anyways…" Hideki grabbed a another Sword Art Online that is volume 4. "I should get going. Sorry if we can't spend time, though. Maybe we can be friends. Later, Ichigo-san!" Hideki bowed his head down as he walked away through me. Hmm… Friends, huh? I guess he's not a bad kid, though.

"Hmm… What to do…" I said to myself as he kept walking until I heard some sort of a music I don't recognize… I looked at the TV to see the anime. A girl flying some strange thing that looks like a plane for legs. And the girls has animal ears and tail. "Strike Witches?"

Yeah, Strike Witches. This is my first time seeing it. Is this supposed to be some fanservice. Let's see who is it created by… Humikane Shimada… And the anime… directed by Kazuhiro Takamura. Hmm… The girls who are called Witches who has magical abilities. The protagonist… Yoshika Miyafuji… Hmm… Maybe I'll try to take a peak. So I grabbed the manga and took a quick read until i quickly closed the book into realization.

" _W-What…? G-Girls with no p-p-pants?! T-This is fanservice! The hell am I looking at!?_ " I said in my thoughts. I looked around real quick and looked back as I decided to buy one manga and two Blu-rays of Strike Witches, both seasons and a movie. I need to know more about this… maybe this will increase my art skills for my manga project.

* * *

3/9/2015 **Ichigo's Room, Kazuraba Residence** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 Golden OST- Sky Full of Stars**

I was in my room with my window closed and the blinders shut and my door is closed. I was in my bed watching the Strike Witches Season 2. I'm currently at the eleventh episode, though. I see… this story takes place in a alternate World War II where aliens known as Neurois started to attack earth. So there's Witches who counters them and are Humanity's hope. And they use Striker Units to fly and combat against them. The reason why they don't have pants is because it needs skin to run it. Since I fully understand after I finished reading the manga, the first season of Strike Witches. And now i'm in the current episode. Wow… Mio Sakamoto wanted to become strong? Tch, Strong my ass. Why would she become strong to be some egotistical 20-year old brat. Anyways, I took a sigh and kept watching it. The anime can be interesting, though. I wonder if they're going to make Season 3 of this anime. But, it's best to wait. So, I kept watching the anime.

"Yup. Mio is confirmed to be the sacrificial brat that she ever was. Or maybe a [cyclops] because of her eyepatch. Nor her stupid prideful personality. Oh well, it's just an anime though. Once I learn from it. I shall start working on my current project and revise it." I said to myself as I kept watching it.

?/?/? **?, ?** Daytime - Clear Sky [ **Dream** ]

 ***Persona 3 The Movie: Midsummer Knight's Dream OST- Confessions**

I slowly opened up my eyes to see the blue skies. I suddenly got up and looked around. Huh? Is this… Yokosuka from the Fuso Empire? That's strange. I stood up to see the view. It looks so peaceful… Huh? I looked up to see the sound of a plane. Are these witches flying? Wow, Even if it's a dream, it looks so beautiful. The skies… I love this view. How long I haven't seen this view as a child… My parents took me to the hillside at Yokosuka. I was astonished of how beautiful it is. That what makes me to become a manga artist. Because of the landscape. And yet, I love it here. I think… I want to walk there. As I took one step, the vision starts to change in static as it shows the town of Yokosuka in destruction. It was horrible.

 ***Persona 3 The Movie: Spring of Birth OST- Unquiet**

My god… Is that… a Neuroi? It's shooting red lasers as the towns were being obliterated by it as no one can't survive that. The witches were seen fighting against it, though. It's so strange… But, cruel… Just then, a Neuroi fired a red laser at me as I noticed.

3/10/2015 **Ichigo's Room, Kazuraba Residence** Morning - Clear Sky

"AHHHH!" I yelled upon waking up. I soon realized that it was a dream. I looked at my TV that I turned off last night that I finished watching the second season of Strike Witches.

 ***Persona 3 OST- Living with Determination**

"Geez… It's just a dream… Calm down, me. Take a deep breath. And it's just a dream… But… why did my dream turned so dark when the town was in destruction… No matter. I'll start watching the movie next." I said to myself as I decided to watch the movie next. But… What kind of dream can be so… dark…

* * *

3/10/2015 **Daiba Park, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 3 The Movie: Spring of Birth OST- Daily Life**

It was hours here in the park. Since I finished watching that movie. There was characters I didn't know. Hattori Shizuka, Heidemarie W. Schnaufer, Amelie Planchard, Nikka, Aleksandra, Ardor Witches, Noble Witches, and etc. But, Hattori Shizuka? She's a total brat and how she likes Yoshika Miyafuji as a idol. I mean, seriously? I mean, stop following such petty rules you ungrateful egotistical brat. How dumb are you. Seriously. Anyways, I'm sitting on this bench here to relax. Even though, It's quite peaceful. Heh. I'm starting to remember something. My High School graduation… with a childhood friend, **Yotaro Ishimura**. He's 20 years old as well, his dream? He wants to join the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force. Yet, he's still going for that dream though. He once told me that he's going to move to Yokosuka to study the Naval Academy. And so he did. He's at Yokosuka, he finished studying at the academy. And most of all, he joined the JMSDF. I'm proud of him, though. I started to remember the flashback… four years ago.

* * *

 **Flashback - Four Years Ago…**

6/16/2011 **Mitsuzane High School, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

The school bell rings as white doves starts flying into the skies. A lot of seniors are exiting out of the school gate as they're finished with the school ceremony. Ichigo was seen drawing his art on paper. Just then, a black haired student ran up to him. It was [ **Yotaro Ishimura** ], he was happy and all. However, he was curious to look at him.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Yotaro looks at his paper that he was drawing. "Huh? What are you drawing?"

Ichigo then stops drawing and shows his paper to Yotaro as he grabbed it. "It's something for you that you want to become, yes?"

Yotaro was impressed that it was him in a navy uniform doing a salute. He then keeps it. "Wow, Thanks a bunch, Ichigo-san. No wonder why you're a artist. Say, you're still doing your ideals as a Manga Artist?"

"Yeah, I was inspired, motivated by the landscape and the scenery. Yet, Everything is beautiful in this world." Ichigo said as he looked up at the skies as Yotaro smiled at him.

"Is that so? I mean, I'm going to enlist the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force. I just want to move on with my life and my efforts. Say, If you ever publish your first manga. That's cool! I guess!" Yotaro pat his back as he laughed.

"Heh. I suppose so." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Also, are your parents gonna congratulate you?" Yotaro asked him a single question as Ichigo had some trouble of answering it.

"Well. My Dad died in a car crash and my Mom went overseas to the Americas for no reason. So, I'm all alone." Ichigo said to him as Yotaro's smile was gone.

"Y-Yikes… Sorry about that. I shouldn't talk about it." Yotaro apologized as he nods.

"Ahh, It's ok. We're still friends, right?" Ichigo said to him as Yotaro nods as yes.

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **Ichigo POV**

"Yotaro… I wonder if you're at Yokosuka right now…" I said to myself.

However, There is sometime I want to do. I have to go to Yokosuka to meet him.

3/10/2015 **Verny Park, Yokosuka, Japan** Afternoon - Very Cloudy

I arrived to Yokosuka by the transit. However, the weather is different since it's so cloudy. I was at the park, resting my arms at the guard railing. I was looking at some military ships passing through the sea. I can even see the Aircraft Carrier Hattori at the docks. Man, that's huge…

"Ichigo-san?" A mysterious voice called my name as I turned around.

It was a man with black hair, brown navy uniform, and a hat… Wait… Is that… Yotaro-san?!

 ***Persona 3 FES OST- Brand New Days -The Beginning-**

"Yotaro-san!" I said his name as he showed me the paper that I drew after we graduated high school as he smiled at me.

"Heh. Miss me?" Yotaro said to me.

I freakin' miss you so much! I mean… It's been four years since we've graduated. Yotaro then relax his arms at the railing and spoke to me.

"Say, Ichigo-san. How've you been?" Yotaro said to me as he looked at the aircraft carrier.

"It's going fine. Still doing my thing, though. I've improved." I said to him as Yotaro chuckled.

"I see. You must been doing well." Yotaro said with a smile… wait… his personality changed!

"Thanks. I never knew you changed a lot." I said to him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I've been trained to have discipline. Even though, I've already made some friends. It's kinda great. Also, Ichigo…" Yotaro said as I listened to him. "I'm… I'm going to United Kingdom on the Aircraft Carrier Hattori. I can't tell you the mission because of the rules there. But, I promise… I promise I'll come back one piece." He then smiled.

"Heh. I understand you, Yotaro-san." I said to him in understanding.

"Well then, Ichigo-san. I'll have to get going, my comrades are waiting for me. Sorry if this is a short talk. Later!" Yotaro said as he ran.

I waved him goodbye as we part ways. Yet, Yotaro is looking great than ever… The best friend I had…

* * *

 **Ten Days later…**

 **Third Person POV**

 ***BOOM!***

 ***KADOOSH!***

 ***FWOOM!***

 ***SHIP ALARM NOISE***

The Japanese Aircraft Carrier, Hattori was struck by terrorists who hijacked the Jets in Europe and crash diving into the ship as it was heavily damaged. People were running off the ship into the water to avoid death. However, Yotaro Ishimura was stuck under the metal railings and bleeding out as he was dying as flames surrounds him.

"Ichigo-san… I'm… sorry…" Yotaro said his final words as he passes away as the flames grew even more…

* * *

3/20/2015 **Cemetary, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Rain

 **Ichigo POV**

It was devastating… cruel… and terrible… The people were crying in the rain because they lost one of their important family members and friends after the [Hattori Incident]. I was one of them, standing next to the gravestone that says…

 ***Persona 3 OST- Memories of the School**

 **[REST IN PEACE - YOTARO ISHIMURA 1995 - 2015]**

I can't belive it… Yotaro.. Is dead… This can't be happening… I've failed… I lost everything that I had. My family, mom, dad, and now Yotaro… I was in tears as I was crying… I then proceed to punch the tree that was providing cover to prevent me from getting wet.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" I yelled in anger as I punched the tree two times. I lost him… I guess I'm done…

"Ichigo-san? Are you ok?" The familiar voice talked to me as I looked… It was Hideki with a umbrella. However, I did not speak.

Hideki then proceed to walk next to me to see the gravestone. He was sad that my friend passed away.

"Oh dear… I'm… I'm sorry for your loss, Ichigo-san…" Hideki said to me.

"It's alright…" I said to him as I kept staring at the gravestone.

"I see. I understand you're sad. I never met your friend before… I was wondering… If [I can be your friend.]" Hideki said to me with a word… friend…

I looked at Hideki's smile… I see… He wants a friend.

"Y'know. I never had a friend once. No one even liked me because I'm a Otaku. I mean, can we be friends?" Hideki said to me as I nodded.

"Y-Yeah… Sure… I… I don't want to lost to anyone… anymore…" I said to him as Hideki nodded.

"It's alright! We're great friends after all!" Hideki cheerfully replied back to me as I soon understand of what's having a nice new friend feels like.

* * *

 **Six Weeks Later…**

4/24/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- New Days**

I was drawing my manga artwork as Hideki came to visit as he was resting on the couch to watch some TV as the news starts with a topic.

TV News Reporter: "In today's news, The man who is a serial killer who hunts and relentlessly murders innocents and children's. However, this man has murdered twenty innocents and five children's. He is currently being manhunted at this moment. But, this man is named [ **Tomari Uryuu** ]. A 18-year old man with orange hair with a long ponytail with brown eyes. However, this man is titled as the [Minato Serial Killer]. Reports says that the authorities were unable to find him nor where he went. However, it all remains in a mystery."

"Yikes, a murderer in a town, don't you think, Ichigo-san?" Hideki said to me. "I mean, this guy is totally dangerous. He'll might kill us in sight!"

"You're right, Hideki-san. I despise against murderers. But this guy went too far nor crossed the line. It's best not to get involved with this and carry our normal lives." I said to him.

"And also stay away from that crazed killer." Hideki added in. "Say, what are you drawing?"

"A modern-fantasy manga." I said to him.

"Oh? What's it about?" Hideki said to me.

"Well, I have no clue. It'll depend on my thinking. Besides, You're my friend right? Maybe you can try reading it. If it turns out bad. I'll revise it and redo it." I smiled at him.

"You got it, Ichigo-san!" Hideki cheerfully replied back to me.

Yet, We spent time getting along as I kept continuing on making manga. I even showed Hideki-san the anime, Strike Witches. However, Hideki finds it fanservice-ish in some sorts.

* * *

 **Three Months Later…**

6/22/2015 **Stargaze Cafe, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 3 OST- When the Moon's Reaching Out Stars**

I was resting at the cafe to wait for Hideki-san to arrive. It's been three months since Hideki-san was with me. All the pain I went through. And my journeys I've done. However, The skies is perfect. As well as the weather. Just then. Hideki was in his Yellow T-shirt with that text, [GET REKT!] on it and he was wearing black shorts. He noticed me when I was at the cafe, waiting for him.

"Ichigo-san! There you are! I was able to travel in subways and ended up being lost. Heheh." Hideki chuckled.

I understand you of how to got lost. It can happen to most of the people if they don't pay attention well.

"It's alright. Sit down, If you wanna talk." I said to him as he nodded as a yes as he sat down on a chair as he was looking at me.

"Say, any new manga you're working on?" Hideki said.

"Yup. [Sengoku no Braver]! Can't tell you the details yet." I said to him as he pouted.

"C'mon! I'm [dying] to hear it! HAHAHA! Just kidding-" I slapped Hideki for that joke. "O-Ow!"

"That joke was so terrible, I had to slap you." I said to him as he laughed.

"Y-Yeah… I suppose. Hey, you heard the new Brave Witches anime that is announced on some anime news site?" Hideki told me the rumor about it.

"I heard. It's going to focus on the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing. Also known as Brave Witches." I said to him as Hideki nods in understanding.

Just then, I hear people talking and running to see what's going on.

Japanese Citizen: "G-Guys! There's a [black strange portal] at the Shibuya Crossing! And it's [CRAZY]!"

The people started to run as they're yelling. Hideki was curious about that new rumor.

"Hey, Ichigo. Seems there's a new rumor going on. I'm going to check it!" Hideki then ran as I noticed and followed him.

"O-Oi! Wait for me!" I said to him as I kept running.

* * *

6/22/2015 **Shibuya Crossing, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

"Gaaah! It's crowded by a mob of people! And it sucks!" Hideki said as he doesn't like it here after all.

"Well, you wanted to check it out in the first place." I deadpanned him.

Japanese Male Citizen: "What the hell is that thing…"

Japanese Female Voice: "Is that a floating ball in the sky?"

Japanese Male Teen: "I'm sure this will be viral on YouTube! I'm sure of it!"

I can hear the people talking and chattering each others. The News reporters were talking about that black portal thing. And I can't believe it's real…

"Hey, Ichigo-san. Don't you think it's gonna-"

 ***BZZZZT!***

Just then, the sound of the portal is starting to surge out of control like it's going berserk. The portal got bigger until… Everything went bright as everyone including me were blinded by the light. The light died down a few seconds later… Everyone was able to open their eyes. Leaving their reaction to be that shocked.

Japanese Male Teen: "What the… Girls flying in their plane legs and has animal ears and tail? Is this seriously anime?"

Japanese Female Teen: "No way… Who are they? Are they monsters?"

"I-Ichigo… Are they…?" Hideki said to me.

I know what they are, Hideki-san. And I'm looking at it right now. I can't believe it… Girls in their plane legs, has animal ears and tail, has no pants, and filled with magic.

"I know who they are… These girls are… [ **Witches** ]..." I said in response.

This is what it feels like… an reminder to all humanity… Of what does it feels like to have someone from a another world come to the real world… is a real thing…

* * *

 **Ending - Monster Without A Name from Psycho-Pass (English Cover by Sapphire)**

Count the bricks along the wall

The scene shows Ichigo alone in his room as he was drawing manga.

Feel the silence start to fall

Gou was seen training with his sensei in a kendo dojo.

Isn't much that can be said

Alain was seen resting on the bench in the midnight at the park all alone

Cause our fairytale is dead

Matthew was seen walking alone on a road with no cars or buildings around.

When the moon begins to rise

Reiner was seen all alone in his home as he was watching TV.

You'll see fire in my eyes

Niko was seen walking through the snowy streets of Petersburg, Russia.

So go on, try to look away

Aulis was seen doing target practice alone with his assault rifle.

You know I'm too far gone to save

Kariya was seen standing on the rooftops of Minato, Tokyo, Japan where he was holding his Katana as he took out his sheath as everything starts to have digital static.

I built the walls that make my life a prison

I built them all and cannot be forgiven

The scene shows Ichigo and Gou holding the flat rectangular object showing their names. And then Alain and Matthew next.

I'd pay the price

Just to make it right

Reiner, Niko, Aulis, and Kariya was seen standing and holding the object with their names on it with their face facing towards the front.

If it'd help you find a little justice.

Then Tomari was seen in a blood splattered background and holding the object with the blood written name on it.

Sold my soul to carry your vendetta

The scene shows Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine, and Shizuka holding the object with their names as they're looking at the front with the 501st JFW background.

So let me go before you can regret it

The scene shows Shirley, Lucchini, Erica, and Gertrud holding the object with their names as they're looking at the front.

You've made your choice and now it's come to this

The scene shows Eila, Sanya, Mio, Minna, and Heidemarie holding the object with their names as they're looking at the front.

But that's the price you pay

When you're a monster with no name at all

Then the scene shows with all Eight Protagonists, One Villain, and the 501st Witches together in a line with their object with their names held with their names as the scene slowly zooms out as everything as the song fades away.

* * *

 **PREVIEW**

" _I want to train hard to take Sanada-sensei's place."_

The day where Gou struggles to partisipate the kendo tournament on that fateful day…

Now spurs the conflict… To attempt beyond cheating.

 **Zero/Tw0- Gou Tatsumi**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this prequel. To be honest, this is a bit dark than I expect to make. However, I want to do some Q &A to make some understanding.**

 **Question 1: "There's no Witches appearing here in this chapter? Where's Yoshika? Where's Sakamoto-san? Where is it!"**

 **Answer 1: "Well, This is a prequel afterall. It's mainly focusing on Eight Protagonists and their daily lives. And this story will lead on to a final conclusion until I hit the last character-related chapter."**

 **Question 2: "How many chapter is going to be?"**

 **Answer 2: "Eight chapters. Plus Two additional chapters. One will focus on the Witches' Arrival to the real world. And One is going to tell the backstory of the Witches' Brink of Defeat."**

 **Question 3: "I see you made a Fate/Zero Logo."**

 **Answer 3: "Every story needs a Zero, of course!"**

 **Question 4: "Who is that villain? Why does he have a familiar like the Witch can?"**

 **Answer 4: "I don't wanna spoil it. For now, it'll remain a mystery until it hits the last character-related chapter."**

 **Now then, that's all the Q &A for today. For now, I will do both Zero and Everyday Life with Witches as my main priority to work on. The rest comes later in the future. Now then… Switch on your Youth!**


End file.
